


Sharing a Bed

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [183]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Underage Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I please request a John x Sam fic, where they have to share a bed or something and Sam gets flustered, leading to precious smut? (Non-established relationship, Sam between 13-16, please). Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Bed

**Prompt** : Can I please request a John x Sam fic, where they have to share a bed or something and Sam gets flustered, leading to precious smut? (Non-established relationship, Sam between 13-16, please). Thanks!

 

Sam was feeling really nervous. They had found a motel room with just 2 beds, and they couldn’t afford to get another one. Dean decided at 18 he was too old to share a bed with his brother, and kicked Sam out, which meant Sam was sleeping in his dad’s bed. He wasn’t scared of his dad, he loved his dad, but he was feeling some strange feelings towards his dad. He’d accidentally seen porn with a younger boy and an older man, the boy calling the man daddy while the man fucked him. He meant to close it immediately, but it stirred something inside him and inside his pants.

The next time he looked at his dad, he felt strangely aroused and instantly shame rushed through him. But the feelings didn’t go away, and he wondered what his dad’s cock would feel like inside him, what his big hands pushing down on his hips and his lips on Sam’s. He was worried sharing a bed with John would make it harder for Sam to conceal the newly developed, inappropriate feelings he had for his dad.

At least he could count on Dean being in the room, maybe that would prevent Sam from doing something stupid like jumping on his dad and begging for his dick. He just forgot about Dean’s tendency to find women in a bar and spend the night at their places instead of with his dad and brother at the motel. Sam still decided to sleep in John’s bed; if Dean came back and found his dorky brother in his bed there’d be hell to pay.

His dad slept in nothing but his boxers, but Sam usually never saw his dad like that. Sam slept in pajama pants and a shirt that night even though he was boiling hot. He didn’t want any chance of an erection showing through. His dad fell asleep almost immediately, but it took Sam a couple minutes to relax enough to drift off.

Sam woke up halfway through the night with a warm arm draped around his waist. He froze, not even breathing. His overactive cock immediately began to rise, damn teenage hormones, and he tried to move away. He was almost at the edge of the bed but his dad’s arm was strong and kept him on the bed. Sam loved the feeling, and it terrified him. He shouldn’t feel this way towards his dad and yet he couldn’t stop it.

John groaned and Sam could hear his breathing transition from the steady, deep breaths of sleep to alertness.

“Sam?” John’s arm slid off his son. “Sorry, buddy, didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay,” Sam said. “No problem.” He rolled to face his dad but he didn’t realize how close they were; they were practically nose to nose. “Oops.”

John touched his face. “You know, you’re a lot like your mother,” he said quietly. “Sweet, devoted, always putting family first.” He ran his hand down Sam’s cheek. “So beautiful.”

Sam’s heart raced. “Dad…”

“I know it’s wrong, but god Sammy. Every time I look at you…” John sighed. “I know that it makes me bad, but–,”

Before John could say any more, Sam leaned up and pressed their lips together. It was a messy kiss due to Sam’s inexperience, but John quickly took control and it became much better. His dad clearly knew what he was doing and Sam lost himself inside his dad’s embrace. It was soothing and when it should have felt wrong, it felt lovely and safe. It was consensual, and it was loving.

Sam could feel his dad’s erection against his thigh. His dad was large, Sam could feel it, and when they shed their clothes Sam could see his cock clearly. It was long and thick and Sam was thrilled with the thought of it inside him. So maybe he had a bit of a size kink. “It might hurt a little, Sammy,” John said softly.

“I don’t care,” Sam replied. _I’ve wanted this for so long_.

His dad went to get lube and slid some on his fingers. He pressed slippery fingers into Sam one at a time. It was a strange sensation, because he’d never tried putting anything up there before. His dad’s fingers were large and then they pressed against something that felt really nice.

“What’s that?” Sam moaned.

“Did it feel good?”

Sam nodded. “Really good.”

John continued to press against it, scissoring his fingers and stretching the tight rim. “That’s your prostate, sweet boy.”

Sam moaned and pressed his ass back against the fingers. The slight discomfort was fading to just pleasure as John’s thick fingers played on the pleasurable spot. “I’m gonna put my cock into you know, Sammy.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Yeah, Daddy, I’m ready.”

John’s huge cock started to push inside his son, stretching his hole wider than it had ever been stretched before. It hurt and Sam’s breath caught in his throat. “I’m sorry, Sammy,” John crooned. “Sorry, sweet boy, I’m sorry it hurts.”

“No, I want this,” Sam insisted. “It’s getting better.”

Once John bottomed out it was better, just strange. It felt bigger than the fingers but it fulfilled all of Sam’s fantasies. John’s hands were gentle on Sam’s body and he locked their lips together. Sam discreetly pinched his hips, still wondering if he was deep asleep and lost in a wonderful dream.

John started to pump his hips inside his son. His cock slid in and out of the virgin asshole and Sam’s cock leaked pre-come. John wanted taste it but concentrated on searching for Sam’s prostate. He angled his hips in several different ways before Sam shrieked and his cock throbbed.

“Daddy,” Sam pleaded. “Oh, Daddy, it feels so good! I gotta—I gotta–”

“Need to come, little boy?” John murmured, feeling his son’s cock in his hand. His boy was a moderate size and he knew his son would be as big as his father once he was done growing.

John rolled his son’s full balls in his hand and stroked his cock. His other hand gripped Sam’s hip hard enough to bruise and increased the pace of his thrusts. Sam bucked into his dad’s hand, not even understanding how much pleasure he was feeling. His dad was huge and it filled Sam up completely. John pulled on his son’s hard cock until it was emptying come all over the sheets. His boy panted and twitched through his orgasm and the pretty sight sent John over the edge.

John pressed comforting kisses all over his son and cleaned them both off. “Sammy, I don’t want to pressure you–,”   
“No, Daddy,” Sam said. “I really want this. I really want you.”

“I love you, my sweet boy.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not accepting prompts right now because my list is kind of extensive but i'm hoping to finish up soon and then open up again! thanks for your patience!


End file.
